


Cute Cliches

by RandomRainbowWriter



Series: Fanfiction Cliches (Marvel) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Get Together fic(kinda), M/M, Mechanic Pepper Potts, Mechanic Tony Stark, Single Dad Clint Barton, Teacher Bruce Banner, coffee shop cliche, lots of tropes, this is full of cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic that's full of clichés and fluff.</p>
<p>Here's all the fan fiction clichés that I used:<br/>Person A meets Person B in a coffee shop when A spills their coffee down them both.<br/>Person C and Person D are best friends, get drunk at a party and admit their feelings for each other.<br/>Person E is a single parent. Person F is E's Childs teacher.<br/>Person G surprises Person H at their workplace. (established relationship)<br/>Person I is a singer and sings a song for Person J, who also happens to be their stage manager.<br/>Person K and Person L work together and both have 'secret admirers' in the office, and neither knows that the other is their 'secret admirer'.</p>
<p>And it's now open for prompts :) if there's anything you want to see and any pairings then drop me a line and ill see what I can do :) quick note though, I don't write any 'mature' content (mainly because I'm terrible at it haha ;) ) but I'm fine with character deaths and angst x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly written, I've got four of the six chapters written, and I'll be posting them over the next few days.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S, drop me a line to let me know if there's anything wrong (I have no beta) or just to let me know what you think :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A meets Person B in a coffee shop when A spills their coffee down them both.  
> 

Tony turns from the counter, ridiculously sweet coffee in hand and immediately stops dead, slapping into a wall of muscle. Coffee soaks his shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry, I'll buy you another one." By this point Tony has stepped back and is staring up at the tall blond man, "Hmmm... you're gorgeous," he says before catching himself and flushing red, "Shit. Sorry, I... uh.... I mean...." The man smiles down at him, "Hey, it's fine, you're pretty handsome yourself." He winks and Tony's stomach does a backflip, "I'm Steve, by the way, Steve Rogers." "Tony, Tony Stark" he says with a smile. "Well then, Tony, how about that coffee?"


	2. Maria and Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person C and Person D are best friends, get drunk at a party and admit their feelings for each other.  
> 

If Maria was being sensible and if she was at all in her right mind, she would have gone home by now but, alas, she was in love. With her best friend. Who she just could not say no to. The same best friend who had dragged her out to this stupid party and then ditched her. So, now she's getting drunk. She's getting drunk enough to forget her stupid crush on her stupid, gorgeous, amazing, beautiful best friend, or at least she's trying to anyway... said best friend is not making it easy for her.

"'Ria, should you really be getting drunk? You have work tomorrow." Stupid considerate best friend. "'m fine 'Tasha, 'll b'fine s'longs I f'rget." Maria slurred, frowning at her friends confused face. "You d'nt know d'you?" "Know what, 'Ria? I'm worried about you right now. We're going home and then we'll talk in the morning."

 

Maria wakes up the next morning with her head pounding and her stomach rolling. She's lying in Natasha's bed but her friend is nowhere to be seen, she rolls over to see a glass of water and some ibuprofen lying on the side table. She quickly takes the pills, drains the glass and falls back asleep. She wakes a few hours later when a mug of coffee is placed on the table. "So..." Natasha starts, uncharacteristically nervous, "You said something interesting last night," she takes a sip from her own mug and then blurts out, "You told me you loved me. Did you mean it? Please say you meant it because I don't think I could handle it if you didn't-" Maria cuts her off by pressing their lips together, "Yes, I love you," she mumbles against her mouth, " I love you a ridiculous amount."

 

They both smile into the kiss, until Natasha pulls back with a sheepish grin, "I don't suppose this is a good time to tell you that you're late for work?"


	3. Clint and Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person E is a single parent. Person F is E's Childs teacher.  
> 

"Kate Barton! I will take that damned thing away from you! Why your aunts thought it was a good idea to get you a weapon, even a toy one, I will never know."

Clint Barton, master archer and long-suffering father, runs down the school corridor, chasing after his daughter.

He hears a loud 'THWACK' and a deep "Ow." Just after she disappears around the corner.

A thought of 'Crap, what's she done now?' flits across his mind as he speeds up. He turns the corner to see a tall man, with brown hair peppered with grey at the temples, and a large bruise forming on his forehead, knelt down and talking quietly to Kate. The man looks up at Clint as he walks towards them, 'Damn!' She just had to injure her hot teacher' Clint thinks, but he says, "Hello Mr Banner, I hope Kate didn't hurt you with that infernal thing."

Mr Banner smiles and says, "Firstly, please, call me Bruce," he smiles wider when Clint nods, "and, no, she didn't hurt me. Sure, I'll have a wicked bruise but at least it'll be funny for the kids." He laughs, deep and rumbling and Clint can't help but join in. "At least let me make it up to you. Kate and I were about to go get ice cream. Come with us?" Bruce smiles and says "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT* I fixed the format, I don't know why it was just in one block but it was getting on my nerves so I fixed it


	4. James and Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person G surprises Person H at their workplace. (established relationship)  
> 

"Hello? Anyone here?" James Rhodes shouts into the seemingly empty waiting area of garage. He steps in and stills when he hears a faint voice singing, interspersed with random swear words and phrases like "What the hell happened to the chassis?" and "Tony! Spanner?" He walks into the work area and stops dead when he sees her. 'she's beautiful' he thinks.

The woman in question is elbow-deep in an engine, black grease streaking her vibrant red hair and staining the once bright white t-shirt. She turns around and he sees that her make-up is flawless, her wide eyes lined black and her blood red lips parted in surprise.

He walks towards her and holds her cheeks gently in his large hands marvelling at contrast, as he always does, between the Lilly-white of her skin and the red of her lips. He leans in and kisses her gently.

"Hello, love." He whispers as he pulls back. "You're back." Her voice  cracks and tears stream from her eyes, "Of course I am darling, Colonel Rhodes reporting for duty ma'am," he says with a quirk of his lips. She laughs before saying, "I missed you." "I missed you too Pepper," he replies.


	5. Thor and Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person I is a singer and sings a song for Person J, who also happens to be their stage manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long... I had a surprise deadline for a part of my coursework (which is still on going) and so I had to work on that and, as my exams are relatively soon, I haven't had much time for writing, however I'm determined to finish this one. I'm going to write the last two that I have planned and then I will leave it open for you guys to make requests.... so leave a comment as to what you would like to see and I'll try my hardest to write it soon :)

"We are The Asgardian Warriors and that was our last song, good night new York," Lead singer Thor Odinson shouts into the microphone, before turning to face his fellow band members, raising one eyebrow in question. He turns back to the microphone when they all nod at him, "Actually, we _do_ have one more song to sing." He catches his stage manager shaking her head furiously at him from the wings.

"This is for someone very special to me, Jane Foster!" He turns to her and beckons her out onto the stage, she shakes her head again before stumbling forward after being shoved by the stage assistant Darcy. She catches herself before she can fall and straightens up. "Thor!" she hisses as soon as she gets close enough, "What the hell are you doing?"

He doesn't reply and instead speaks out to the audience, "I know that this doesn't fit with our usual type of music but the next song we are going to be doing is 'All of me' by John Legend." The crowd is silent as he begins to sing.

As he finishes the song, he looks over at Jane and pulls something out of his pocket.

He drops to one knee.

"Jane, my love," she gasps as she realises what he's doing, "I love you, now and forever, will you marry me?" She whispers yes, as tears stream down her face, a grin splitting her face, "Oh my gosh, yes!" she throws herself at him, they overbalance and she ends up lying on top of him, she kisses him lightly before standing again. He stands too and slips the ring onto her finger as the crowd applauds and screams.

 

"I love you, you overdramatic, romantic, fool," she says and kisses him again. "I love you too, darling." He says with a smile.


	6. Bucky and Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person K and Person L work together and both have 'secret admirers' in the office, and neither knows that the other is their 'secret admirer'. 
> 
> This one turned out a bit longer then I was aiming for haha, and that's the main reason it's taken so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, quick little disclaimer here... I am absolutely terrible at anything even remotely romantic so anything 'romantic' they say to each other or any romantic gestures are probably either really over the top and melodramatic, or not romantic at all, so.... fair warning

Monday morning. Sam Wilson hates Monday mornings. With a passion.

This Monday is even worse than normal. You know you have those mornings where nothing goes right and it feels like the universe is conspiring against you? Yeah, it was one of _those_ mornings.

The morning started out terribly, when his phone went off at two in the morning with a drunken phone call from his best friend, he didn't understand much of what she was saying, he just knew that it was probably something about how in love with her best friend she was, he might have hung up after the third time she started waxing poetic about 'her beautiful red hair, Sam, it's so soft, I wanna run my finger through it' he personally, had no idea what she was on about, but to each her own he always says. He had reached back over to put his phone back on the nightstand but it had fallen off of the side, hitting the carpet with a soft thump. "I cannot be bothered with this right now. I'll get it in the morning." He mumbled to himself.

Then, he couldn't get back to sleep, so when his alarm finally went off he had been lying, staring at the ceiling for four hours. He heaved himself out of bed and put his foot down on something hard, he heard it crack beneath his weight.

"Well, shit." He leant down and picked up the cracked remains of his phone, "This is bullshit." He sighed heavily and walked through to the kitchen, chucked his broken phone onto the table and moved to start up the coffee machine, only to have to jumps back as it started sparking, "aw crap, why does the world hate me?" he thumped his head down onto the kitchen counter and sighed once again, "It's ok Wilson, you can survive without coffee, just get some on your way to work." Thankfully, he managed to shower, shave and get dressed without any problems (apart from the busted temperature gauge on his shower, but that was nothing new) and was soon on his way out of the door.

He got into his car and turned on the engine. Or, at least, he tried to. It wouldn't start. "God freaking damn it!" He slammed his hands against the steering wheel once before getting out of the car again, "Ok, bus it is." The bus wasn't so bad. Normally. However, you must keep in mind that today was really _not_ Sam Wilson's day and so he, predictably, ended up standing on an over-crowded bus squashed between a young man who smelt suspiciously like alcohol and was talking obnoxiously loudly on his phone, and an older woman, obviously on her way home from a one-night stand, who kept 'stumbling' and having to grip hold of his upper arms to 'keep herself balanced' he shuddered at the predatory grin that kept crossing her mouth, showing every one of her lipstick stained teeth.

 

He got off of the bus at the next stop and walked the rest of the way, hoping that the fresh air would help to clear the smell of stale perfume lingering around him, what he wasn't expecting, although at this point he really should have been, was the rain.

By the time he got to work he was soaked through and officially pissed off at the world. He hung his jacket over the back of his chair to dry and collapsed down into his chair, pulling himself towards his desk. He had just started typing up his after-report for the last project when someone cleared their throat next to him.

"What!? Can't I just work in peace?!" he snapped before turning to see... oh crap. he'd shouted at James Barnes. The same James Barnes that he had a 'minor' (read: huge) crush on. The same James Barnes who was currently holding a coffee cup out towards him and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry to bother ya, you just seemed like you'd had a bad morning so I thought, 'hey, lets bring him some coffee'. Coffee cheers everyone up" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand and sticking the hand holding the cup further towards Sam, "I'll just...errr... leave this here and let you get on with your work." He said, flushing red and placing the cup on the table before turning and walking away. _Quickly._

"Wait!" Sam said, grabbing his arm as he moved away, "Thanks, James" he smiled and James' face split into a grin and he replied with, "You're welcome, and please, call me Bucky." before winking and walking away again.

Sam waited until James... _Bucky..._ had walked around the corner and was out of sight (and he did not check out his ass, thank you _very_  much, he would not do such a thing) before up the coffee and taking a sip. Black with two sugars. Perfect. From then on, Sam's day got brighter.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Bucky Barnes _loved_ Tuesdays, Tuesdays were _great._ Tuesday's were the days that he got to sit in a staff meeting and ogle Sam Wilson's perfection as he stood at the front and gave a presentation on whatever their project was that week. He might have a slight crush on co-worker, it was no big deal... until it was.

~*~*~*~*~

 It started off small. Just a cup of coffee placed on his desk when he got back from the printer, or one of his favourite bagels from his favourite, admittedly quite expensive, bakery. Sam had no idea who was leaving them for him but it always made him smile.

~*~*~*~*~

Ever since Sam had seen that _gorgeous_ smile light up Bucky Barnes' face, Sam had wanted to keep it there and keep Bucky happy. So he started bringing Bucky his favourite coffee ( a disgustingly sweet chocolate caramel monstrosity, Sam had no idea _how_ Bucky could stomach the damned stuff) and bringing him blueberry muffins (he let slip at a meeting once that they were his favourite) and Bucky always looked around his desk when he found them but always smiled. Sam just hid his grin behind his own coffee.

~*~*~*~*~

It all came to a head on valentines day. Bucky couldn't resist, a chance to get the man he lov- _liked_ a gift, a proper gift, and for it not to seem too out of the ordinary or set off an alarm bells? Hell yeah. He dropped the flowers off on Sam's desk during the lunch break whilst everyone else was taking advantage of the sun and eating their lunch outside. He walked back to his desk smiling to himself.

He stopped short when he saw a bunch of flowers on his desk, a beautiful arrangement leant carefully against a box of chocolates, he quickly scanned the area to see who could have left it but no-one was around. He stepped closer to his desk and picked up the flowers, noticing the card.

"James" it read

"These flowers may be beautiful but even they cannot compare to the beauty of your smile. The way your eyes light up and crinkle at the side makes my heart flutter and I wish that it was always directed at me"

Bucky felt his heart leap at the kind words, he looked to the bottom of the page, hoping for a name but all that was written was, "Yours, your secret admirer."

He scanned the note again and again and realised that he recognised the handwriting. No. It couldn't be. Could it? Crap. He needed to find something that this person (he didn't want to even _think_ the name in case he got his hopes up and then it turned out that it wasn't them) had written on recently, just to be sure. He made his way quickly over to the filing cabinet. Sam was already stood there, routing through the draw containing the paperwork for the last project. Bucky coughed lightly to get Sam's attention, who spun around, mouth open to speak. "umm. hi," Bucky said, "Um, I just need to borrow that paperwork really quickly, when you're done with it of course."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure, I was just... uhhh... checking something," Sam's face was flushing a bright red, it was _adorable._ "I can bring it over to your desk when I'm done?"

"Sure." Bucky smiled again and walked back to his desk, and waited.

He heard footsteps approaching his desk about five minutes later, and looked up to see Sam standing there, his face blank.

"We need to talk, James." 

 ~*~*~*~*~

Sam walked back into the office at the end of his lunch break, feeling very proud of himself. He had managed to leave Bucky's valentines present on his desk without anyone being any the wiser as to who had left it. he smiled to himself as he walked closer to his desk. He noticed the flowers, standing in a small blue vase at the end of his desk with a note taped to them.

"Sam," it read,

"I felt that this was my only chance to leave you an actual gift, and even though it may seem cliché I just couldn't resist. Unfortunately, I could not find any flowers that rivalled the beauty of your spirit. You light up a room when you walk in and you make the whole world seem a little bit brighter,

love,

Your secret admirer."

Sam smiled at the kind words and looked around to see who could have left the note and flowers, but everyone else was back at their desks and focusing on their work. He sat down and stared at the note for a moment longer, he went to put the card back down when he realised that he recognised the handwriting. It looked an awful lot like Bucky's _no Sam, that's just wishful thinking_ whispered a little voice in the back of his head. He had to check anyway, even if it was just to stop him from getting his hopes up. He walked as casually as he could to the filing cabinet along the back wall and opened up the drawer that held the paperwork for their teams most recent project. He was just reaching into the drawer when he heard someone cough behind him, he turned around ready to justify himself and came face to face with Bucky, "Umm, hi," he said, "Um, I just need to borrow that paperwork really quickly, when you're done with it of course."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure, I was just... uhhh... checking something," He could feel his face flushing, _god, how embarrassing_ "I can bring it over to your desk when I'm done?"

"Sure." Bucky smiled again and walked away. Sam took the paperwork back to his desk and compared it to the note from his 'Secret Admirer', it was a match.

He carefully schooled his face into a blank mask, trying not to give away the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest. He walked over to Bucky's desk, Bucky looked up as he approached.

"We need to talk, James." 

_~*~*~*~*~_

 

"I did _not_ say it like _that_!" Sam exclaimed from his place tucked under Bucky's arm, in the corner of Tony's sofa, "You make it sound like I was being so horrid." He reached over to the table to pick up his beer as the others all laughed.

"So was that when you confessed your undying love for him," Maria asked, laughing when her girlfriend made an over exaggerated disgusted face, " 'Cause if it was then that would make you sound like something out of a bad rom-com." 

Sam turned to face her and stuck his middle finger up at her, before putting it down again as a pillow was thrown at his head, "Dude, little eyes around. She copies everything she sees and I don't need her flipping the bird at everyone she sees." Clint said from his perch on the arm of Bruce's seat, "She's enough of a little terror as it is." He said, grinning.

"Aw, you meanie, don't talk about my favourite niece like that," Natasha piped up before being interrupted, "I'm your  _only_ niece, aunt 'Tasha, so of course I'm your favourite." The group laughed at the offended look on her face.

Bucky looked around at the mismatched group, at Pepper and Rhodey curled up together on the sofa talking quietly and ignoring the world around them.

At Steve and Tony who were 'arguing' playfully about which was best, the original Star Wars or the newer ones (He knew that Steve hated the new ones and only argued that they were better to try and wind Tony up).

At Clint and Bruce, and Kate, who was now starting to fall asleep in Bruce's lap.

At Maria and Natasha, sat quietly and contentedly just sipping their beers.

At Sam, his wonderful Sam, curled up under his arm with his feet pulled up onto the sofa.

As weird and mismatched as they may be, he loved his friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prompt box is officially OPEN again! i'm done with my exams and so I have free time *gasp* it's so great haha, so, if you've got anything that you'd like to see added to this then drop me a line and i'll see what I can do :)
> 
> p.s. as previously mentioned, I'm not an expert on the comics. I've only read 'original sin' 'childrens crusade' and some of the 'young avengers' ones, I'm far more comfortable writing about characters from the MCU but I understand that that limits characters so I'll do what I can, just as long as you don't mind me possibly butchering your favourite characters then we should be fine ;)


	7. Prompt for Name, what name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person 1meets Person 2 in the park whilst looking for a missing pet.
> 
> Wolverine| James Logan Howlett/ Beast| Henry "Hank" P.McCoy

"Bouncer? Bouncer, where are you?" Logan Howlett wandered through the park, shouting, "Bouncer? Goddamn dog! Where the hell have you gone?"

He was starting to get worried now. His niece was going to kill him if he had lost her dog.

"Crap." He muttered, "I'm gonna be killed by an eight year old." He wandered through the park for a few more minutes, shouting for the dog.

No luck. The dog was gone.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, ready to phone Jean and tell her that he had lost her daughter's dog, when he bumped into someone. Well, more smacked into them than bumped.

"Ah, crap." He stuck out his hand to help the man off of the floor, "You ok, man?" It was only once the man was standing that he noticed that the younger man was holding a dog. The exact same dog that Logan had been looking for throughout the day. "Hey, you found my dog. Well, not  _my_ dog, she's my nieces dog."

"Oh, um, yes. I figured that the dog was probably yours, considering all the shouting that's been going on."    

Logan smiled at the other man, "Thank you so much, my niece would have thrown a fit if she thought I'd lost her dog. I'm sorry, I'm being rude, I didn't even ask your name or introduce myself, anyway, I'm Logan. Let me buy you a coffee as thanks? "

"Hank, and really, it was no trouble."

"Well then, Hank, I insist. Even if you think its no trouble, you've saved me from getting my ass kicked by an eight year old."

Hank laughed and smiled before replying with, "Ok then, if you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if there's any pairings or clichés that you want to see, and I'll happily write it :) only marvel though please, I'll be starting ones for other fandoms soon :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :) xox


End file.
